El cielo de los suburbios
by ZackFullbuster
Summary: El instituto de los suburbios está en peligro, un seguido de sucesos extraños aparecen todos los días. Aeris investiga junto a Zack, pero se dan cuenta que van por mal camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic. ¡espero que os guste y disfrutad de la lectura!**

Hacía un día nublado, aunque bajo la plataforma, en los suburbios, apenas se notaba ningún tipo de diferencia en la temperatura. Era una zona bastante despoblada, pobre y antigua en comparación con la gran plataforma donde se alzaban los edificios de los 8 sectores de Midgar, y el gran instituto privado ShinRa en el centro de la ciudad. Hay quien decía que era una gran empresa con muchísimo dinero y bastantes estudiantes ricos, entre los cuales algunos acababan trastornados por la autoridad de los mejores profesores de todo Midgar.

Aeris no conocía ese lugar, padecía una fobia muy común en los ciudadanos de los suburbios: tenía miedo de ver el cielo abierto y que se la llevara a la corriente vital, un flujo constante de la Tierra que mantiene la vida de todos los seres vivos que viven en ella.

Era horario de clases y Aeris estaba en su sucio pupitre al lado de la frágil ventana de cristal sintético. Miraba con atención el techo de los suburbios cuando de repente, oyó la puerta de su clase chirriar y ser golpeada sin cuidado alguno contra la pared. Acababa de entrar un chico de cabello oscuro con un uniforme del instituto ShinRa, uno de sus adinerados alumnos, a los que solían llamar Soldados. Llamó al profesor de ciencias, Iruka y se lo llevó al pasillo.

Hablaron durante largos minutos mientras todos los compañeros de Aeris chillaban y se lanzaban aviones de papel. Ella observaba su profesor y aquel chico con cuidado cuándo se dio cuenta que una chica la miraba. Cissnei, la mejor alumna de todo el curso. La misteriosa peliroja miraba a Aeris con unos grandes ojos color almendra. Cissnei se giró de nuevo con rapidez y anotó un par de cosas en su libreta justo antes de que entrara el profesor junto con el chico de ShinRa.

Contó a sus alumnos lo sucedido, pero Aeris sabía que no lo explicaba todo, debía conseguir hablar con ese chico para saber lo que realmente significaba esa noticia. El profesor seguía sudando por la frente mientras despedía al Soldado y continuaba con su aburrida clase de ciencias.

Aeris se repetía todas y cada una de las palabras de Iruka analizando la preocupación y la falsa seguridad de su voz :"Un componente del instituto de los Suburbios ha cometido una serie de problemas que han afectado al sistema de educación de este centro. No sabemos quién ha podido ser y si se encuentra ahora entre nosotros por favor, al timbre de salida que se muestre ante el director del instituto ShinRa, Rufus. Bien, sigamos con nuestra clase."

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Aeris recogió sus libros y libretas y las metió dentro de un bolso de tela. Se dirigió hacia su casa, dejó sus cosas y se encaminó al pequeño local que ShinRa tenía en los suburbios por motivos desconocidos. Al llegar, intentó darle al timbre pero antes que llegara a rozarlo, un chico con el pelo rojo y trajeado le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste?-Preguntó el chico con total confianza y apoyándose en el borde de la puerta.

-Tengo algunas dudas sobre una información que nos ha traído un chico de ShinRa.-Dijo ella un poco insegura.

El chico no quiso contestar, hizo que no con la cabeza borrando su alegre sonrisa y cerró la puerta de hierro con un fuerte golpe. Aeris no supo qué hacer, y puso rumbo a los límites de los suburbios donde había una pequeña iglesia muy antigua con un campanario caído.

Entró como hacía de costumbre pero se sorprendió al encontrar algo muy inusual. En el interior había un Soldado a punto de pisar las únicas flores que vivían en los suburbios. Aeris gritó que no las pisara y corrió hacia él. Tiró con tanta fuerza del brazo del chico que lo tiró y junto con él cayó Aeris.

-¡Perdón! No quería...-Dijo ella avergonzada mientras se levantaba.

-No te preocupes.-Contestó el Soldado, que no parecía molesto en absoluto.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Aeris, del Instituto de los Suburbios.-Respondió ella.

-Zack, alumno de ShinRa-Sonrió.-o Soldado de ShinRa, como prefieras llamarlo.

Aeris sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Nunca viene nadie a este sitio.

-Me he perdido después de llevar una noticia a tu instituto por encargo de Rufus y he llegado hasta aquí.

Aeris se acababa de dar cuenta de que ese chico interrumpió su clase de ciencias con el profesor Iruka hacía unas horas, se había distraído demasiado con la mirada de Cissnei.

-Es verdad, te reconozco. Quisiera preguntarte sobre eso ehm...Zack.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack miraba a Aeris con unos grandes ojos azules, el no podia contar aquello que desconocia. Lo minimo que podia hacer por Aeris, era llevarla con los Turcos a preguntar, el sabia menos que ellos. Pero lo que el no sabia era que Aeris ya habia preguntado antes, aunque no sabia quien era el chico pelirojo que le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Que ha pasado en mi instituto Zack?-Dijo Aeris con muchas ideas de las respuestas que podia darle Zack en el momento, pero él tardó un rato en contestar.

-No se mas de lo que tu sabes, deberiamos preguntar a otra persona pero antes...quieres tomar algo conmigo?-el dijo esta ultima frase con un tono alegre y seguro.

Aeris sonrió bajando la cabeza y disimuladamente, se dió la vuelta y cuando volvió a mirar a Zack, él se acercó a ella esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Iré contigo-Sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la antigua iglesia. Zack la siguió con entusiasmo, estaba contento de que una chica como Aeris aceptase una primera cita con él, aunque fuese solo unos minutos.  
Entraron en una pequeña cafeteria de el mercado de los suburbios y se sentaron de cara en una mesa en un rincón con ventana. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Zack empezó a hablar.

-Tu cuidas esas flores verdad? Las de la iglesia.-Preguntó él recordando los brillos de las flores amarillas escondidas en la vieja iglesia de los límites de los suburbios.

-Si, es mi entretenimiento, ya que no puedo ver ningunas flores que no sean esas.-Dijo ella apartando la mirada de los ojos de Zack, le daba miedo reconocer su fóbia hacia el cielo de Midgar, estaba convencida de que Zack iba a preguntar por ello.

-Yo puedo traerte flores desde arriba de la plataforma, incluso podrias ganar un dinerillo vendiendo las flores de la iglesia, porque no?-Tenía la sensación de que acababa de tener la idea mas sensacional del mundo, aunque no vió mucho entusiasmo en la muchacha.

-Es una buena idea...Pero necesitaria un carrito.-Ella se alegró de que Zack no le hubiese preguntado nada, él ya lo habia supuesto por si mismo. Se iba dando cuenta de que Zack no era normal, cada vez tenía mas ganas de conocerlo mas y mas.

-Yo lo haré contigo Aeris!-Dijo con unas ganas increíbles de estar mas tiempo con ella y pasarlo bien.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron justo cuando el camarero vino y les hizo pedir.  
Cuando salieron de la cafeteria, pasearon por el parque de los suburbios, estaba todo muy mal mantenido, sucio y roto por su antiguedad. A esas horas los niños pequeños ya se marchaban a sus casas pero Zack y Aeris pasearon por alli y se sentaron uno junto a otro encima de unas barandillas de madera.

-ShinRa tiene algo entre manos.-dijo Zack en un tono levemente enfadado.

-A que te refieres?-Aeris se extrañó al oír esa serenidad de Zack, y ese tono un tanto enfadado con los secretos de ShinRa.

-Nos entrenan con espadas y prototipos robóticos, nadie sabe que ocurre.-Dijo el como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima con esta confesión.-Nos dijeron que no podiamos contar nada, no me gusta decir esto pero...estoy algo asustado.

Aeris se quedó pasmada, quiso preguntar pero su cuerpo no respondía, en ese momento ella tambien estaba asustada, que tramaba ShinRa? Zack apartó la mirada unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Aeris, se dió cuenta de su estado y dejo ir un largo suspiro. No debió de contar aquello. Intentó calmarla con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero unos segundos despues, cayó al suelo palida como la nieve.

**Estoy muy contenta de haber publicado ya mi segundo cap. Espero que sigais leyendo mi fic que estoy muy ilusionada! Muchisimas graciaaas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir mi Fic y aquí teneis el 3r capitulo, disfrutad mucho!**

Aeris despertó al sentir una fría toalla en la frente, era Zack que cada tantos minutos cambiaba la toalla húmeda por otra que estuviese mas fría.

-Dónde estoy?-Preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos por la luz.

-Conmigo.-Cogió la toalla anterior y la metió dentro de un cuenco con agua fría y hielo.-En tu casa.

-Ah...- estaba tan adormilada que nisiquiera pudo preguntar más. Zack le dijo que tenía fiebre y que descansase. Minutos después de que recogiera el cuenco y las toallas, se despidió de Aeris y de su madre y se marchó cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Caminó hasta el andén y cogió el tren para llegar al sector 7. Para volver a entrar al instituto ShinRa, en el internado del mismo sector. Entró en su habitación donde se encontraba un gran amigo suyo, Angeal. Se saludaron con un choque de palmas y recogieron sus espadas para dirigirse al entrenamiento concertado de ShinRa, el que le habló a Aeris.

-Dónde estabas Zack?-Angeal era una persona que creía mucho en el honor de ShinRa, era muy buen amigo de los más populares del instituto, pero compartía habitación con Zack.

-Me perdí por los suburbios cuándo fuí a la misión del instituto.- Mintió.-Una chica me guió hasta la estación.-Mintió de nuevo.

-Qué tal con tu nueva espada de primera clase?-preguntó Angeal sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Genial, es impresionante el cambio, tiene más materia pero es menos pesada.-Zack exageró, suficiente para que pareciera cierto. Angeal ya llevaba un año con la espada de primera clase, aunque nunca usaba la espada que tenía ocupando gran parte del espacio en su armario.

-Tienes razón, yo noté el mismo cambio.-Dijo Angeal con un toque de entusiasmo.

Siguieron el camino hasta la sala de entrenamiento en silencio; no era incómodo pero a Zack le inquietaba algo. No pensaba que ese entrenamiento fuese una asignatura más, ni mucho menos. Sephiroth supervisaba el entrenamiento. Su mirada era aterradora pero cuando Zack le oía hablar con Angeal parecía una persona completamente distinta. Sephiroth era el mejor y el más popular en todos los sentidos y asignaturas. Por eso le mandaban trabajos como dirigir la clase, o mantener el orden en la biblioteca de ShinRa. Todos le admiraban aunque nunca habían presenciado sus verdaderas habilidades.

Zack estaba tan distraído ese día que le hirieron el brazo izquierdo con un corte profundo que sangraba violentamente. Tiró la espada al suelo y corrió hacia la infermería, donde había una chica rubia con el pelo recogido ordenando medicamentos y jarabes de colores extraños. Vió un pulverizador desinfectante,empujó a la enfermera y cogió el pote. Le quitó el tapón y se echó el líquido en la herida. Hizo una mueca por el escozor mientras se ataba una venda gruesa alrededor de la herida.

-Se puede saber qué haces?-La enfermera se enfadó y se agarró las caderas con las manos, muy tensa.

-Lo siento, lo he hecho sin pensar.-Zack se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida pero la enfermera le detuvo.

-Déjame ver esa herida, ahora.

Zack no hizo caso y se largó dejando a la enfermera con las palabras en su boca. En la salida, Sephiroth le esperaba.  
-El director Rufus te espera en su despacho.-Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada mas.

Zack subió a la vigésimasexta planta, en el despacho de Rufus.

-Adelante, Zack Fair.- Rufus pronunció esas palabras un tanto divertido, pero malévolo.

-Hola.

-Qué has estado haciendo antes del entrenamiento, Zack?

Al oír eso, Zack tuvo un escalofrío pero se mantuvo fermo y respondió.

-Me perdí por los suburbios y una chica me guió hasta el andén.- Mintió de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, nada más. Puedes irte Zack, no llegues con retraso de nuevo.-Al decir eso, apartó la mirada hacia su bolígrafo y su montaña de papelajos con el sello de ShinRa marcado en rojo.

-No ocurrirá de nuevo, director.-Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación de nuevo.

Aeris seguía enferma, pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Se preparó un café calentito y se sentó en la mesa aun envuelta con una manta de algodón. Miró por la ventana, había oscurecido ya, pronto se encenderían las ténues luces bajo la plataforma. Abrió la ventana y miró con atencion las antiguas calles de los suburbios. Sintió una fría brisa en su nuca por el pelo recogido. Se dió la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo y se llevó un buen susto cuando vió a Zack justo delante de sus narices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevoo! Siento haber tardado en subir este cuarto capítulo, me he dedicado a estudiar muuuuucho. Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capitulo, besos!**

* * *

Ella tardó un rato en reaccionar.

-¡Z...Zack! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Si ya es de noche!-En el fondo se alegraba de su reencuentro, pero entró sin avisar y le rabió un poco.

-¡Hola Aeris!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, gracias.-Hizo una mueca y volvió a darse la vuelta para cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas de tela blanca.

Zack andó hasta la mesa, arrastró una silla y se sentó en ella. Hizo un largo suspiro del cansancio acumulado durante el dia. Aeris cortó el silencio al ver su vendaje en su brazo con una enorme mancha de sangre.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo!?-Gritó y al momento se fue corriendo pasillo arriba. Se oyeron cajas de cartón chocar entre ellas y recipientes metálicos caer por el suelo y resonar por el pasillo.

-No es nada, no te...-Aeris volvió poniéndole el dedo índice delante de los labios indicándole silencio.

-Voy a cambiar tu vendaje, ¿quién te ha puesto eso? Está demasiado flojo.

-Lo puse yo.

-Hay que ver, vaya locuras haces...

Aeris limpió la herida y tiró el vendaje sucio en una bolsa. Zack apretó los dientes cuando Aeris le ató el vendaje nuevo. Recogió todo y lo metió dentro de una vieja caja de zapatos, bien ordenado y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

-¿Quién te ha echo esto Zack?

-Descuidos en el entrenamiento de ShinRa.

Ella le miró la herida y con la mirada resiguió su ombro y su cuello hasta llegar a sus azules ojos. Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de su error y de su orgullo por no dejar que la enfermera se ocupara de la herida.

-¿Quieres salir al parque?-Propuso aún con la mirada fija en las zapatillas de Aeris. A Aeris le entusiasmó sus ganas de pasar el tiempo junto a ella y decidió aceptar.

-¿Estaré bien?

De repente Zack levantó la vista hacia los ojos de la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Me has pillado, vámonos.

Andaron por los suburbios con paso lento y despreocupado. Pasaron por delante de edificios y casas anticuadas, algunas con dueño, otras deshabitadas. Algunos jardines sin flores, y algunas figuras de cerámica haciendo bonito en un hogar sin dueño.

-¿Nadie te espera en tu casa?-Aeris preguntó con curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de su familia ni de sus amigos, nada de nada.

-No tengo casa en Midgar, vivo en el internado de ShinRa.-Llevaban ya un buen rato hablando, pero nada relacionado en si mismos, no le importaba esa pregunta, pero no le gustaba hablar de él mismo.

-¿No eres de aquí verdad?

-Soy de Gongaga, ¿suena lejos verdad?

Rieron los dos. Se dirigieron a la vieja iglesia, donde se conocieron, andaron hasta las flores y se sentaron en frente de ellas, sin tocarlas.

-Yo siempre he vivido en los suburbios, ni he viajado ni he subido nunca a la plataforma. Supongo que conoces mi fóbia.

-¿Yo te doy miedo?

-¡No digas tonterías!

-Mi madre decía que mis ojos parecían el cielo. Ahora dime, ¿te dan miedo?

Aeris abrió la boca para hablar pero no supo que decir, giró la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Zack. Él estaba cerca, podía escuchar su silenciosa respiración y podía ver sus ojos de un azul tan intenso, como el azul de un cielo despejado.

-Son como las luces del mercado en días de fiesta, brillan hasta en la noche mas oscura. No pueden dar miedo.

-El cielo no brilla, pero su estrella si.

-Nunca he visto las estrellas.

* * *

**Esta vez es bastante corto pero no os preocupéis! El próximo será interesante y pondrá más intriga a la historia.  
Podéis dejar un review siempre que queráis, seguro que pueden animarme a seguir con la historia!  
Gracias por leer mi cuarto capítulo y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores! Por fín las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, disfrutad leyendo! Deseo que os guste!**

* * *

El silencio inundó todos i cada uno de los rincones de la iglesia, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la serenidad de la noche. Un tablón de madera crujió y resonó por elrecinto, el silencio se habia acabado.

-Va a ser mejor que nos marchemos.-Zack se levantó con cuidado de no pisar las amarillas flores que tanto amaba Aeris. Ella no contestó, se limitó a coger las manos de Zack que le ayudaron a levantarse y a andar hasta el mercado donde se despidieron.

Cuando Zack llegó al internado de ShinRa, en la entrada de este, oyó unos ruidos detras de unos altos y grandes matorrales. Él los apartó con cuidado para mirar a través de ellos sin ser visto. Había un chico con traje de entrenamientos de tercera clase, golpeando a otro chico de segunda clase. Se empujaban y se golpeaban, sangraban mucho, pero seguían pegandose con fúria y desprecio. Zack dejó de esconderse y paró el brazo de el chico de tercera clase, agarrandole la muñeca con fuerza. Dejó caer la mano del muchacho con impulso y le miró descaradamente a punto de esbroncarles de la pelea, en ese momento y en ese lugar. Pero antes de que Zack empezase a hablar, el chico de segunda clase se asustó y se escapó entrando en el edificio.

-No fue mi culp...

-No me importa el motivo, deja que mire tus heridas.

Zack barrió la puerta de la enfermeria y encendió la luz. Con un gesto indicó al chico que se sentara en la camilla.

-Quien eres?

-C-Cloud, de tercera clase.

-Zack.

Zack pulverizó desinfectante en las heridas de Cloud, no eran muy graves pero las cubrió con vendas. Se ayudaron mutuamente a arreglar la puerta de la enfermería, andaron un rato y llegaron al patio de entrenamiento virtual, normalmente era usado por los que ya habian llegado al nivel superior de primera clase, como Sephiroth.

-Encantado de conocerte, Cloud.

La luna ya estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, por lo que ya era medianoche. Pasaron pocos días despues de que Zack conociera a Cloud y ya eran muy buenos amigos, también Zack le presentó a Angeal. Le habló alguna vez de Aeris, pero no la conoció aun. Cloud era muy amigable aunque no hablaba mucho sobre él mismo, tenía sentido del humor y le entusiasmaba estar con Zack y sus compañeros.

-Zack, el director Rufus te espera en su despacho.

Sephiroth le habló desde su espalda otra vez, supervisando el entrenamiento de los de primera clase. Zack guardó la espada y subió con el ascensor hasta el despacho de Rufus. De nuevo le miró con esos afilados y fríos ojos, una chispa de malícia se veía al fondo de su iris oscuro. Le recorrió un escalofrío muy exagerado por los brazos pero se mantuvo fermo y recto delante del director.

-Buenos días Zack Fair.

De nuevo le recorrió una frialdad por el cuerpo.

-Buenos días director.

-Te anscendieron a primera clase ya hace aproximadamente mes y medio. Tu has decidido tu futuro, solamente tú. A partir de hoy no quiero ver ni un rastro de tus piés encima del instituto ni del internado ShinRa. Cloud y tú os internareis en el Instituto 7th Heaven, pero antes de eso viviréis en el Recinto 6 del sector 3 durante 6 meses. Os llevarán mañana por la madrugada. Las normas son normas muchacho, las violaciones de estas tienen castigo. Vosotros ya teneis el vuestro. Aconsejad a vuestros compañeros. Puedes retirarte, Zack.

Zack sudaba, apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza y tenía los músculos muy tensos. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Le espiaron incluso cuando estaba con Aeris? ¿La primera vez solo fué un aviso indirecto?

-¡Cloud no tiene nada que ver!

-No tienes ni idea, Zack. Retírate de una vez.

Zack andó hacia la salida y dió un portazo que resonó por todo el despacho del director Rufus. Bajó hasta el edificio del internado ShinRa y entró en su habitación, donde estaba Cloud.

-¡Zack, tenemos que salir de aqui!

-Solo iremos unos meses al sector 3, Cloud.

-¡Es el recinto 6, el laboratorio de Hojo! ¡Salgamos de aquí ahora!

Esperaron hasta la puesta de sol para salir del edificio, habían pensado miles de estrategias para salir de ese maldito instituto y al fin encontraron una manera pero con mínimas posibilidades de que lo hicieran todo correctamente. Saltaron por una ventana que daba al patio trasero, sin tocar el suelo pasaron por el tejado de la enfermería hasta llegar a la puerta de seguridad de los departamentos de entrenamiento. Saltaron por una verja y sin hacer ruido robaron dos espadas de segunda clase y dos lazos para llevarlas atadas en la espalda. Corrieron por un muro que conectaba el patio trasero con los departamentos y saltaron desde el tejado hasta un callejón. Dónde se suponía que ya estaban a salvo. Pero al final del callejón ya estaban los de seguridad, ya habían previsto eso. Y antes de que se diesen cuenta ya les habían atado y les habían subido al automóvil.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A partir de ahora ya nada será lo mismo, las cosas se complican. ¿Que pasará con Zack y Aeris? Eso lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer mi fic y ¡Hasta otra!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoooooooola! Perdonarme todos por el enorme retraso que llevo por favoor! Siento muchísimo haberos echo esperar de esta forma, la verdad es que no tengo muchos motivos por haber tardado pero...gracias por la espera y ya que os he echo esperar tanto os voy a hacer un regalito, subo 2 capítulos de golpee! **  
**Disfrutad de la historia, gracias por todo!**

* * *

Cloud estaba tumbado en el suelo de la celda, estaba hambriento y cansado. La noche se le hacía eterna y la preocupación por su amigo no le dejaba dormir. Estaba mirando su distorsionado reflejo en los brazales metálicos que limitaban la mobilidad de sus manos. El brillante azul de sus ojos estaba más apagado y opaco que nunca.

Aeris estaba apoyada en la pared de un rincón, tapaba su rostro con su pelo para no dejar ver su expresión, estaba demasiado confusa, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, no conocía a Cloud y no sabía lo que le estaban haciendo a Zack. Metió su mano en su bolsillo arrastrando las cadenas y haciendo el esfuerzo de rebuscar y sacar una bella flor amarilla. Se la acercó a la cara y inspiró con fuerza para sentir el dulce perfume que desprendía esa flor.

Se oyó chirriar la puerta y Aeris escondió la flor en su bolsillo de nuevo con rapidez. Alguien abrió la puerta, y no era ni un guardia ni Zack. Un hombre de pelo blanco con una bata larga hasta las rodillas, Hojo.

-Hola, amigos.

Hojo sonreía con su malicia habitual, y hablaba con un tono burlante.

-¿¡Dónde está Zack!?

Cloud se levantó del suelo de un salto y sin pensarlo le gritó al doctor con descaro y impaciencia.

-Él está bien, está durmiendo tranquilo. ¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente?

Hojo mentía.

-¡Sólo tráemelo de vuelta!

La desesperación de Cloud alteraba la situación y al doctor se le acababa la paciencia. Aeris observaba con atencion la situación con sus verdes ojos bien abiertos, trataba de mirar al exterior de la celda para asegurarse de si Zack estaba por allí cerca.

-Zack estará conmigo todo el tiempo que yo necesite, muchacho. Tu descaro me saca de quicio.

Cerró la puerta arrastrándola hasta oír el ruido del cierre automático de la celda.

Mientrastanto, Zack seguía intentando una vez y otra levantarse. Apretaba la pata de la camilla y se daba impulso con los pies para levantarse de un salto, pero siempre acababa en el suelo de nuevo, una vez detras de la otra. Un guardia obserbava sus movimientos constantemente sin apartarle la vista de encima.

-No lo conseguriás, no lo intentes de nuevo.

Zack respiró hondo y fulminó con la mirada al guardia, que dió un paso atras al ver su rostro enfadado. Zack probó alguna otra forma de levantarse, no lo conseguía pero no se daba por vencido. De repente Zack vió una mano borrosa delante suyo, el extraño guardián le ofrecía su ayuda con una mano. Él llevaba un casco, por lo que Zack no podía identificar su cara ni su expresión con claridad, ademas de la vista borrosa que le había causado el contenido de esa jeringuilla. Zack accedió a la oferta y alargó su mano hasta la del hombre y con la otra se apoyó al suelo. Poco a poco fue estirando las piernas y iba agarrándose a los sitios para poder levantarse con más facilidad.

-Zack, sal de aquí.

Él se sorprendió al oír eso, quizás ese guardia quería ayudarle a escapar, quizás él comprendió su dolor. Pero Zack no tenía la suficiente fuerza para empezar a hablar, le dolía absolutamente todo.

-Ayudame a sa...

Zack empezó a toser mucho, empezó a agacharse y a taparse la boca con la mano, tosía cada vez más. Pero cuando el guardia le volvió a poner de pié, dejó de toser.

-Te ayudare, pero ahora no podrá ser, estás muy débil. Conozco los símptomas, mientras no te agaches no toserás y te recuperaras antes.

Zack le miró con compasión dándole las gracias con una muy breve sonrisa. Justo en ese momento el doctor Hojo volvió a entrar.

-Vaya, vaya... si has podido levantarte al final. ¡Qué orgullo para mi!

El guardia no decía nada, tampoco mostraba expresión alguna, pero daba la sensación de que sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir durante esos días.

-Ven que te llevo de vuelta a la celda anda, guardia llévale.

Acompañaron a Zack a brazos del guardia hasta la celda donde volvería a reunirse con sus compañeros. Hojo le cogió del pelo y lo lanzó al interior de la celda como si fuese un juguete viejo y se fue con su habitual malvada sonrisa.

-¡Zack!

Aeris lo arrastró con cuidado hasta ayudarlo a apoyarse en una pared, a su lado. Estaba muy preocupada y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima al ver el pálido rostro del muchacho. Cloud bajó la cabeza por no mirar el estado de su amigo, él tambien estaba triste.

-Saldremos...pronto...

Zack pudo hablar con ciertas dificultades pero dijo la mejor notícia que podía pronunciar en esos momentos, aunque podía no ser creíble, la esperanza brilló en los ojos de Cloud y su corazón dió un vuelco de energía.

Parecía que el día ya oscurecía por lo que decidieron arrinconarse con sus ropas y descansar lo que consiguiesen dormir. La noche fué tranquila, sin ruidos ni interrupciones, pero Aeris no consiguió pegar ojo esa noche, estuvo pensando mil y una maneras de poder escapar, tal y como Zack se había esforzado a articular.

A los primeros rayos de sol la puerta se abrió en silencio y se cerró pocos segundos después. Aeris despertó a Cloud y a Zack que parecía que habían dormido como troncos del cansancio, tardaron un rato en poder estar atentos a las palabras de Aeris. Se fregaron la cara con las manos y apartaron su despeinado pelo de la cara antes de escucharla.

Aeris señaló un papel que había delante de la salida de la celda, estaba mal doblado y parecía escrito. Cloud alargó la mano y lo cogió, lo desplegó con cautela y leyó su contenido. Zack y Aeris siguieron la lectura por dentro y se sorprendieron del remitente de esa carta. Iban a salir de allí, muy pronto.

-¿Va a salir bien?

Aeris estaba pálida y preocupada, el corazón le iba a cien y cada vez se encontraba peor, se llevó la mano a la frente y se fregó toda la cara. Cloud dejó caer la carta y agachó la cabeza. Decía que no con la cabeza y volvió a leer la carta. Pensó durante unos largos minutos, Zack no se había recuperado todavía y no sabía si al anochecer iba a estar mejor, peor o igual. Conociendo a Zack, se iba a hacer el duro al momento de pasar a la acción y seguramente iba a acabar mal si aún no se había recuperado del todo.

Durante el día no habían comido absolutamente nada, estaban hambrientos, pero su hambre no tapaba su debía estar anotando los símptomas de Zack en algun informe médico, pero fuera lo que fuese lo que le había hecho a Zack no era bueno, o almenos no lo parecía.

El tiempo pasó y empezó a caer la noche. Todos estaban muy atentos, sabían qué iban a hacer despues de unos instantes y rezaban porque saliera todo bien. Despues de leer esa carta, quisieron confiar en su remitente y intentar esa escapada con su ayuda.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Ahora a por el siguiente capítulo y ya sabéis que me gusta saber vuestras opiniones así que no estaría mal dejarme un review. **  
**Muchisimas gracias, de verdad!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí teneis el capítulo 8 de mi primer fic, ya sabéis que he subido dos de golpe por mi tardanza. Disfrutad!**

* * *

Aeris se acababa de levantar del suelo y estaba buscando algo entre los rincones de la celda, la poca luz que contenía esa celda dificultaba su búsqueda. Ella se colocaba de manera que no tapase la luz echándose para atrás y dándose la vuelta cada vez que veía su sombra en el suelo. Al fin se fijó en el amarillento reflejo que buscaba, estaba cerca de Zack. Cogió el brazo de Zack con cuidado y le quitó la flor que tenía en su mano. Aeris se preguntó cómo había podido llegar su flor a sus manos, pero no quiso darle mas vueltas. Se acercó la flor a la cara, cerró los ojos y inspiró su aroma. Recordó el sitio dónde Zack y ella se encontraron, las flores de la vieja iglesia de los límites de los suburbios...

Poco a poco los dos muchachos se iban despertando, los rayos de sol apuntaban a la cara de los chicos y abrieron los ojos con molestia de la luz. Sus estómagos rugían cómo un terremoto por el tiempo sin comer. Ya iba siendo hora de poner en marcha su plan para salir de esa cárcel húmeda y sucia. Aeris rompió un trozo de su vestido rosa y se lo dió a Cloud.

-Vamos a empezar ya.

Aeris miró la tela de vestido que tenía en su mano, se arrepentía de haber roto sus ropas. Pero se centró de nuevo y olvidó esos pensamientos. Cloud agarró la tela y la ató en los barrotes de la única ventana de la celda. Al cabo de unos minutos, se oyó un fuerte estruendo desde fuera. El plan estaba saliendo bien. Pasaron tres guardias corriendo pasillo abajo, continuaba saliendo según lo previsto, el cierre auntomatico de la puerta se desactivó y cedió al empujón de Cloud.

-¡Zack, date prisa!

En los ojos de Zack se veía aún su cansancio, se movía bien pero se tenía que esforzar lo suyo para conseguirlo. Aeris notó sus esfuerzos, cogió el brazo de Zack y lo pasó por detrás de sus hombros para que él se apoyara. El chico le sonrió brevemente dándole las gracias y se dirigieron a la puerta. Corrieron por pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal que abrieron con un empujón y se tiraron al suelo para que la puerta no les dejara ver a traves de ella. Se oyeron pasos de guardias corriendo arriba y abajo. Pasaron unos instantes después de dejar de oír los pasos de los guardianes cuándo corrieron otra vez hasta llegar a otra puerta de la sala que llevaba a una pequeña habitación con unas máquinas y muchas tuberías. Cloud señaló el techo indicando una ventanilla de rejas que llevaba al conducto de ventilación.

-No pienso subir allí arriba.

Aeris estaba asustada, no se veía con el valor suficiente como para entrar allí.

-Vamos Aeris, saldremos en seguida...¡Piensa en Zack!

Cloud empezó a trepar por tuberías y muebles vacíos hasta llegar a la ventanilla que no fue difícil de sacar, alargó el brazo para que Aeris se cogiera de él pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Primero subirá Zack, evitaré que se haga daño si se cae.

Zack subió con mala respiración y los músculos tensos, llegó a arriba con dificultades pero Cloud le ayudó como dirigió la mirada al suelo y después se volvió hacia arriba con cara de preocupación y desconfianza. Pero de alguna forma superó ese miedo y trepó tal y cómo lo había visto hacer Cloud.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué estamos aqui!? ¿Por qué nos han hecho esto?

-No hay tiempo para esto ahora Aeris...

Aeris suspiró y siguió a Cloud y a Zack gateando dentro del conducto de ventilación. Llegaron hasta otra ventanilla de rejas pero en vez de abrir la de abajo salieron por la de arriba que estaba abierta y rota, todo seguía igual de bien previsto. Al salir vieron que aún no estaban fuera pero decidieron descansar un poco, Zack empezaba a perder visión y a temblar de nuevo.

-No puedo salir, no voy a salir...

Aeris se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaban encima de la plataforma, era la primera vez que estaba fuera de los suburbios y ver el cielo era algo que no que no queria hacer.

-Aeris, no tengas miedo. Estarás en casa en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te lo prometo.

Zack consiguió calmar su respiración y articular unas pocas palabras dirigidas a tranquilizar el temor de Aeris. Pero justo después de pronunciarlas empezó a toser como la última vez, ahogándose con su propia voz y resistiéndose a agachar la espalda para no toser tanto. Cloud notó sus intenciones y apoyó el cuerpo de Zack en una de las paredes de la sala. Zack dejó de toser y le dió las gracias a su amigo. Cloud sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la carta con las indicaciones para salir de allí, después de todo, suponieron que los guardias ya irían a por ellos y si se quedaban más tiempo allí acabarían por encontrarlos. Decidieron levantarse y reprender de nuevo la escapada, aunque a Aeris no se le veía muy convencida de poder salir a tiempo y sin dificultades. De vez en cuándo, Zack le decía algunas palabras para aliviar se inquietud, pero poco le tranquilizaba. Siguieron otra vez por el conducto de ventilación hasta llegar a otra sala exactamente igual que la anterior, pero ésta tenía estanterías con un montón de libros y mesas llenas de polvo y más libros. Cloud observó con atención todos los rincones de la sala en silencio y mirando la carta de vez en cuándo, buscando algo.

Estaban los tres en silencio, no decían ni una sola palabra, simplemente buscaban algo entre las estanterías. A ratos se oían ruidos de máquinas y de líquidos entre las tuberias del edificio, la primera vez todos se asustaron pero vieron que allí eso era habitual y no se preocuparon mas. Entonces Cloud se dió la vuelta.

-Lo encontré, venid.

Lo que llevaban un rato buscando al fin lo encontró. Sacó uno de los libros y detrás de él habia el pomo de una puerta.

-Tenemos que retirarlo, ayudarme.

Entre los tres retiraron la estantería dejando la puerta descubierta. Algunos de los libros de la estantería cayeron al suelo pero eso no pareció importarles.

Cloud alargó la mano para abrir la puerta, que hizo un ruido metálico espantoso. Y allí estaba, detrás de esa antigua puerta estaba el guardia que dejó la carta dentro de la celda que les encerraba.

-Dime, ¿quién eres?, ¿Porqué nos ayudas?

Cloud no podía más con su curiosidad, necesitaba saber de quién era el rostro de la persona que había bajo ese casco. El guardia no contestó y se limitó a hacer un gesto para que le siguieran y andó escaleras abajo sin decir una palabra.

Zack se encontraba mejor, aunque tenía la piel roja como un tomate, parecía que se le hubiese quemado la piel con el sol. Le escocían mucho los ojos y veía un poco borroso pero pensó que poco a poco iría viendo mejor. Bajaba las escaleras con cautela y rozando una pared con la punta de sus dedos para mantenerse más seguro. Aeris le miraba preocupada, apretó la mano en su vestido y bajó las escaleras en un profundo silencio. Le daba un vuelco el corazón cada vez que pensaba en que cuándo salieran de aquel lugar, cuándo viese ese enorme cielo extendido encima de su cabeza que era lo más grande que existía en todo el universo...

-Aeris.

Zack estaba en lo cierto de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Aeris y ella le miró con curiosidad y a la vez preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien, ¿entendido?

* * *

**Ahora mismo me pondré con el siguiente capítulo, la verdad es que estos días estoy bastante inspirada. Gracias por seguir mi historia y hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holaa a todoss! Siento haber tardado tanto a subir un nuevo capítulo pero quiero que me quede lo mejor posible para que os guste y que evidentemente tenga un poquitin mas de seguidores. Pero como me gusta escribir voy a seguir haciendo este fic, aunque no haya mucha gente que lo siga, yo pienso escribir para todos los que leen. Y muchísimas gracias por hacerlo todos y todas los que siguen esta historia, sois mis pocos motivos para seguir pero eso ya me vale para continuar. ¡Gracias de nuevo y que disfrutéis de la lectura!**

* * *

Parecía que las escaleras no se acabaran nunca. Eran metálicas y a cada paso se oía un sonido afilado al mismo tiempo que sonaban otros zapatos golpeando los peldaños con desorden. El soldado, de repente, se paró y les dió unas instrucciones a partir de aquél lugar.

-Ahora ya hemos llegado. Tendréis que esperar a que yo atraviese ésta pared para poder entrar conmigo. Cuando veáis una luz roja detras de esta pared podréis pasar sin problemas al otro lado y allí os vestiréis de guardias y me seguiréis con cuidado, pisando exactamente donde yo pise. Ah, cuando hayáis pasado el muro no podreis decir una palabra, la pared es inteligente y capta voces. ¿Entendido?

Cloud asintió con la cabeza y fijó la mirada en ese guardia y en la pared tan normal y tan igual como todo el resto de pared. Estaba abriendo un pequeño maletín que llevaba en la mano y estaba sacando un montón de cableados y cajas magnéticas pero también sacó un minúsculo taladro del tamaño de una mano aproximadamente. El guardián colocaba los cables de manera que en un extremo llevasen a una caja magnética y después al extraño maletín, y en el extremo opuesto una especie de ventosa que se pegaba a la misteriosa pared. Habían cuatro cables que hacían ese recorrido y el quinto recorría desde el maletín hasta una caja magnética que sostenía la mano izquierda del guardián. Cuando acabó con todos los cableados se acercó la caja magnética a la oreja que estaba cubrida por el casco y con la otra mano cogía el taladro. Le dió un golpecito al maletín y empezó a buscar algo en la pared con el taladro, hasta que su mano paró y la punta del aparato se apoyó en la pared y hizo un pequeño agujero. Después de limpiar un poco el polvo que había hecho al poner en marcha el taladro, les indicó a los tres acercándose un dedo a los labios que no dijeran nada. Guardó lentamente y en silencio todos los cables y aparatitos en el pequeño maletín tal y como estaban antes y lo cerró con un chasquido metálico. Cogió el maletín y lo abrazó en su barriga. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a andar hacia la pared. Un paso tras de otro y sus pies empezaron a hundirse en el hormigón y a atravesar esa extraña pared. Todo el cuerpo del guardia se había hundido por completo y se habían quedado solos los tres, sin palabras y sin respuestas.

Al cabo de unos silenciosos y incómodos minutos se encendió una pequeña luz roja en el agujero que había hecho el guardia antes. Los tres se miraron preguntándose quién entraba primero, hasta que Cloud asintió y se señaló la cara. Su cuerpo se desvanecía al atravesar esa pared y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la ropa de su pantalón, pero un rato después Aeris y Zack dejaron de verle. Zack ofreció la mano a Aeris para pasar los dos juntos. Ella sonrió por sí misma y empezaron a avanzar con las manos unidas a paso lento. Antes de entrar, Zack se fijó que aún quedaban un montón de escaleras metálicas que se dirigían a un oscuro fondo y se preguntó a dónde llevarían sus últimos peldaños.  
Atravesaron la puerta juntos y el guardián les recordó que debían estar en silencio.

El chico cogió unos trajes de guardia y les dio uno a cada uno, y con un gesto les indicó que debían ponerselo rápido. Se pusieron cada uno en un rincon y se cambiaron en absoluto silencio. Mientras tanto, el guardia toqueteaba el cableado de un aparato que estaba pegado en una de las paredes de esa sala llena de cajas con polvo y suciedad. Se oyó un corte de un cable cortado con unos alicates.

-Ya podeis hablar y respirar con tranquilidad.

Acababa de desactivar el sistema de detección de voz. Todos hicieron un largo resoplido respirando con intensidad.

-¿Estais bien todos?

Cloud necesitaba una respuesta, se preocupaba por el estado de Zack y por los miedos de Aeris, quería saber si de verdad estaban con suficiente motivación para continuar.

-¡Estoy como una rosa! Nada de preocupaciones Cloud.

Zack estaba dolido de los músculos pero su tensión había desaparecido por completo. Sus ojos seguían muy rojos pero no le picaban en absoluto.

-Yo...puedo seguir.-Aeris no estaba muy convencida de sus capacidades pero, si ellos podían en su estado, ella también. Quería ser fuerte y no preocuparles, no quería ser un estorbo ni mucho menos. Pensó en sus flores y se dijo a si misma que ellas la esperaban con impaciencia.

El guardia abrió una de las cajas y observó su interior. La cerró y miró en otra, buscaba algo. Pero al ver que no encontraba nada, dejó de buscar. Después de eso dijo:

-De acuerdo. Seguidme con mucho cuidado, pisad donde yo pise y no toquéis nada. Pasaremos por una zona abierta, es decir, que nos pueden encontrar si no pasamos rapido. Tendremos que correr. Zack, no te agaches porque si no tendrás que toser de nuevo, irás justo detrás de mi.

Zack se indignó ante esas palabras.

-Oye, no te pienses que soy tan débil chaval.

-No me lla...cállate de una vez y sígueme.

Se dirigieron todos en fila detrás del guardia enfurecido hacia una de las paredes de la sala donde había una puerta con dos ventanas de cristal translúcido redondas. El guardia apoyó las manos en la puerta y empujó con suavidad. Y nada mas abrir la puerta...

-¡Guárdias!

* * *

**Bueeno, alomejor os parece un poco cortito pero pronto subiré el proximo capítulo porque lo tengo ya terminado. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia tan...diferente? Gracias por todo de verdad y siempre estaré disuesta a leer vuestros reviews. ¡Un besooooo y gracias de nueevo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaa tengo por fiin el noveno cap! Ya tenia muchas ganas de subir este cap ya que muchas cosas acaban..pero empiezan cosas de nuevo. Bueno no voy a contaros que pasa, prefiero que lo leais vosotros mismos. Hata luego!**

* * *

Hojo estaba detrás de la puerta, gritó señalando a los pasillos indicando que buscasen a los que querían escapar, es decir, que se buscasen a ellos mismos. Corrieron todos en una misma dirección para ir hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia, a la parte de atrás del edificio. Pasaron por delante de un tipo de recepción donde había una mesa alta con dos ordenadores, mucho papeleo y bolígrafos y calculadoras desordenadas por la mesa. Zack observó algunos de los papeles de la mesa y vió uno que hablaba de los experimentos más recientes en ese recinto y podría ser que entre ese papeleo hubiera la respuesta de lo que le habían hecho en ese laboratorio. Corrió y cogió un puñado de papeles de encima del mostrador y echó a correr detrás de los demas. Arrugó los papeles y se los metió en uno de los bolsillos del traje de guardia que llevaba puesto.

-¿Eh a donde vamos?

Cloud se había dado cuenta de que estaban corriendo hacia una pared blanca, un pasillo sin salida. ¿Quizás había una puerta blanca difícil de ver?

-¡Tu no te detengas y sigueme!

El guardia miró hacia atrás y se aseguró que Hojo no les seguía ni nada por el estilo. Sus fuerzas empezaban a llegar al límite, esos pasillos eran realmente largos y cansados de recorrer corriendo. Todos se fundieron con esa pared, atravesaron su material sin darse cuenta. Al segundo de topar el final del pasillo se percataron de que estaban en la misma aula, con cajas y más cajas.

-¿Ya estamos a salvo?

Aeris cada vaz estaba más asustada. Se preguntaba cuándo iban a salir de allí y cómo volvería a casa sana y salva. Zack vió sus temblores, su inseguridad, el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba y su cabeza miraba al suelo con tristeza. Le apretó la mano con calidez y hizo que su rostro se elevara de nuevo. Se volteó y le dedicó una breve y forzada sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. Un auto me espera fuera, vamos a salir.

El guardia habló con seguridad y con prisas. Montó de nuevo un montón de máquinas i cables pegados a la pared que salían de su maletín lleno de sorpresas. Tecleó algunos números en un tipo de caja metálica que había pegado a la vieja pared, y esperó unos segundos antes de recoger todo el cableado.

-Aeris, ven conmigo. Te acompañaré al auto a tí primera. Los demás seguidme. Debemos atravesar la pared, como antes pero mas deprisa, es una pared bastante mas gruesa y si nos quedamos mucho tiempo en ella acabara por absorbernos. ¿Entendido?

Cloud asintió asustado pero enseguida mantuvo su seguridad y se preparó para el momento más difícil de la escapada. El guardia cogió a Aeris por el hombro y le tapó los ojos para que no mirase donde no quería ver y echó a correr hacia la pared. Cloud y Zack no pudieron ver a través de ella por lo que no vieron su situación. Cloud corrió detrás de Aeris y el guardia, se fundió con la pared que parecía eterna y brillante. Zack detrás de Cloud. Llegarona fuera donde había un automòvil blanco y viejo. Subieron por la parte de atrás que estaba cubierta y no había asientos. El guardia se sentó en el sillón del conductor y arrancó justo despues de cerrar la última puerta.

-Oh dios, ¿estáis todos bien?

Cloud se tapó la cara con las manos y después se lanzó a abrazar a Zack y a Aeris.

-Vamos Cloud, ¡no te pongas tierno ahora!-Rieron todos a carcajadas, después de haber estado un par de eternos días dentro de una húmeda y sucia celda.

El auto dió un giro de golpe y los tres, abrazados aún, se fueron contra un lado de la camioneta. Se soltaron todos, Cloud estaba ruborizado y miró hacia otro lado que no fuese los rostros de sus dos amigos. Aeris también estaba un poco avergonzada, había acabado encima de Zack sin saber dónde paraban sus manos, se separó un poco de él y le sonrió con timidez.

El coche iba a toda velocidad, y hacía un ruido insoportable, las cajas de su interior iban de un lado al otro. ¿A dónde se dirigían que había un camino con tantas curvas? Llevaban allí ya más de una hora, o más de dos, no tenían noción del tiempo. Los relojes se habían parado en sus cabezas y no sabían qué momento era ése instante. Cada vez habían más baches, más golpes contra las paredes de ese auto. Entonces, una de las cajas se abrió y volcó. Zack intentó sujetarla pero un montón de bolas de colores se desordenaron dentro de la camioneta. Eran montones de materias, cada una con una propiedad unica. Materias que no se creaban en laboratorios ni se encontraban. La naturaleza las ofrecía, huecos donde danzaba la corriente vital. Heridas de la tierra, valles sin fin, pantanos sin fondo.

* * *

**Hoola, os ha gustadoo? Me gustaria saber que pensais que pasará proximamente...siempre me gusta encontrar errores jaja (okno._.) peero siempre me gusta ver vuestros reviews y vuestras esperanzas en los proximos capitulos. Muchas graias por todo y, hasta el próximo capítuloo! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por leer mi cap 10 ah y perdonarme por haber tardado tanto subir este cap, he estado fuera muchos días fuera y no he podido subirlo. de nuevo gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que os guste. Disfrutad muvho leyendo!**

* * *

Todos dormían. El auto seguía golpeando baches, las materias rodaban de un lado a otro brillando según cómo incedía la poca luz que había. Sólo se oían las leves respiraciones de Zack, Aeris y Cloud.

Zack se encontraba en un lugar absolutamente blanco, sin paredes ni límites. Como en medio de una niebla densa y seca, hacía algo de frío. Empezaron a caer dorados pétalos de la nada. Se miró las manos y intentó pronunciar algunas palabras, su voz no resonaba, ni siquiera él podía oírse. Parecía todo en calma, en espacio pacífico. Empezó a andar entre esa brillante lluvia de flores, pero vió algo extraño en esa lluvia, un pétalo empezó a teñirse de rojo, un rojo sangriento que inundó aquel lugar en oscuridad. Cayó en las manos de Zack, él observó su alrededor y seguidamente repasó con la mirada el oscuro y rojizo pétalo. Había algo escrito en tinta negra, no reconocía lo que decía pero de alguna manera, ese Zack lo entendió y empezó a fundirse con esa palabra y la oscura niebla. Con un grito ahogado, que nadie pudo oír.

El corazón de Zack dió un vuelco. Su respiración estaba descontrolada y le ardía la frente. Las gotas de sudor caían desesperadas por su mejilla, él las limpió con un trapo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Aeris dormía, escuchaba sus suaves inspiraciones y notaba como expulsaba cálidamente el aire de sus pulmones. Él la miró, sus pestañas le ensombrecían las mejillas y sus labios eran rosas desprendiendo su color en los ojos de Zack. El pelo de Aeris rozaba sus manos, y la tentación le ganó. Acarició los mechones de la larga trenza de la chica que nadaba en sus sueños y recuperaba su energía.

Zack se sintió mal, ¿qué había hecho Aeris para acabar así?, ¿y Cloud? Apartó las manos de la chica, y dirigió su mirada hacia Cloud que yacía dormido en el suelo de cara al otro lado de modo que se podía cubrir la cara.

-Cloud, tú sabes quién está conduciendo, ¿verdad?

-No...yo no sé nada.-Cloud se movió para colocarse de una manera mas cómoda, sin parar de mirar a la pared.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes ni idea de porqué Aeris esta aquí?

Zack se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, miró a la somnolienta Aeris y respondió.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Él respondió un tanto molesto, Cloud actuaba como si supiera algo más que él. Cloud se dió la vuelta y se sentó de cara a Zack, con la espalda apoyada al borde del auto. Le resiguió con una fría mirada, y le clavó los ojos a su confuso rostro.

-¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta, Zack? Aeris esta aquí por nada más que por tu culpa. Tú la trajiste. Le contaste informaciones de ShinRa que dijeron que no podían ser conocidas fuera del recinto, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

Zack se quedó paralizado, no podía negar que Cloud tenía toda la razón. El director Rufus le advirtió indirectamente una vez, y a la segunda ya le enviaron a la sala de experimentos. A Aeris no le iban a hacer esa clase de castigos, pero Hojo planeaba borrar su memoria. Se acababa de percatar de su más grave error, él había creado miedo en los ojos de la joven. Él le había provocado las lágrimas. Él le envió en una celda. Él le robó el futuro. La había convertido en una fugitiva de la sociedad.

Zack se tapó la cara con las dos manos, y empezó a temblar. La oscuridad de la culpa le había invadido, y su estómago se retorcía cada vez mas.

-No le contaré nada a Aeris.

Unos largos minutos transcurrieron, Zack envuelto en sus pensamientos de culpabilidad y Cloud resiguiendo por milionésima vez cada una de esas matérias que rodaban por el suelo de la camioneta. Y por puro aburrimiento empezó a recogerlas y a meterlas dentro de la caja que las contenía. El ruido despertó a Aeris. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vió fue a Zack cubierto con sus manos enguantadas y desesperado por el estado de la chica.

-Zack, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él dejó de temblar, sus músculos se destensaron y su cabeza se despejó al oír una fina voz que procedía muy cerca de sí. Pudo ver los verdes ojos de Aeris abiertos como si llevase horas despierta, que observaban el fondo azul del iris de Zack.

-Sí, gracias Aeris.

Cloud cerró cuidadosamente la caja de cartón que contenía todas esas materias. Pensó qué tan lejos debían estar de Midgar, de ShinRa y de todo lo implicado en ellos. Pensó en su culpa de estar ahí, Zack aún lo desconocía y se culpó de no haber tenido suficiente valor para contárselo. Sólo había sido capaz de echarle más culpa encima de la que ya tenía.

El auto paró, al fin paró. Olieron un leve olor a gasolina, y suponieron que estaba repostando el dipósito. Pero después de eso, el guardia no volvió a subir.

-No bajéis del auto. Vuelvo en un minuto.

El guardia habló después de horas y horas de viaje. Se oyó desde afuera como las paredes impedían que pasara su voz con facilidad. Se oyeron pasos que se alejaban.

Cloud miró por la raja de entre las puertas del auto, el sol brillaba con fuerza, era pleno dia, quizás mediodía. Dirigió la mirada al lugar, le sonaba a muy familiar. Entonces susurró al lugar.

-Nibelheim...

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿qué tiene que ver el guardia en esto?, no entiendo nada...¿¡Qué está pasando!?_

-Cloud, ¿ocurre algo?

El nombre de su pueblo natal le pinchaba en las venas, y le recorría a cada rincón de su cuerpo. No llegaba a ninguna conclusión en ninguno de sus complicados pensamientos.

-No lo entiendo...¿Por qué hemos venido a Nibelheim?-Cloud dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Zack.

-¿Nibelheim? ¿Ése no es tu pueblo?-Zack se extrañó, hizo una mueca sin saber el motivo de ir allí.

El golpe de la puerta contra el auto rompió el leve silencio que habían creado. La camioneta arrancó de nuevo.

**Dos horas mas tarde.**

-Muy bien, podéis bajar ya.

Bajaron los tres y se estiraron por el cansancio y la incomodidad de esa estancia. Zack bostezó.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-Cloud seguía tan curioso como hace horas y días. ¿Quién había detrás de ese casco?

El guardia se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Estamos en los suburbios, Aeris no hay nada que temer. Pasad a mi casa. Os hospedaréis aquí hasta que me entere que os han perdido la pista. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que pertenezco a ShinRa. El guardia, antes de abrirles la puerta dijo.-Cloud, ten cuidado con lo que quieres saber, ¿de acuerdo?

A Cloud le rabió que le echara un sermón. Aunque sólo le dijo que reflexionara con lo que quería saber.

-Oye, mejor no le presiones que aún nos echará y nos pillarán.

-Tsk. Esta vez te haré caso, ¡vamos a celebrar nuestra escapada exitosa!

Cloud consiguió despejar su mente de sus dudas, y hablaron los tres toda la noche en una habitación de la casa del guardia. Olvidaron durante la noche todo lo ocurrido arriba de la plataforma, hablando y riendo como buenos amigos. Aeris estaba confundida pero no se arrepentía de haber vivido esa experiencia con ellos. Estaba contenta porque lo que ella quería era nada más que pasar más tiempo con Zack. A pesar de el mal rato que pasó durante el mal estado del chico, ella quiso estar a su lado, cuidando de él, tal y como Zack había hecho con ella.

Ya todos se quedaron dormidos. Aeris debía irse a una habitación para ella sola, pero antes de nada buscó en uno de sus bolsillos algo que dejó en la mano de Zack. No tenía sueño, así que decidió pasearse un poco por esa enorme casa, iba descalza y notó el frío en sus pies. Llegó hasta una cocina que era muy grande, había una tetera en el fuego que ya hervía. Se quedó observando detenidamente la cocina.

-H... Hola. ¿Aún no estas en la cama?-Aeris se asustó al oír esa voz, era femenina y le resultó levemente familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado en otro momento. Había una chica muy firme y bonita, con el pelo negro recogido en una cola.

-No tengo sueño, he dormido de camino. Ehm... ¿Quién eres?-La chica apagó el fuego y ebocó el contenido de la tetera en una taza y con un gesto se la ofreció. Se sentaron en la mesa.

-Conozco a la persona que os ha traído hasta aquí. Le estoy muy agradecida, es horrible lo que les hacen a los humanos en ese lugar. Aeris se sorprendió.

-No sabemos aún su identidad, pero nosotros también le estamos muy agradecidos. Si le ves porfavor, dale las gracias con todo mi corazón. Ha salvado a... a alguien importante para mí.-La chica le sonrió con ternura y asintió.

-Lo haré. Pero será mejor que hoy descanses.

-Gracias, ehm...

-Llámame... Tsuki si necesitas algo.-Aeris se levantó y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

**He estado pensando mucho en lo que ocurrirá despues de todo, va a ser bastante complicado pero haré lo que pueda para que quede lo mejor posible. **

**De verdad que aunque tenga pocos seguidores estoy muy contenta de que estos esperen ansiosos mis siguientes capítulos. Sé que ultimamente estoy tardando mucho en subir pero gracias por vuestra paciencia de verdad. No me iría mal saber si os está gustando o si tengo que rectificar algunas cosas para que la historia sea más interesante o para mejorar mi manera de escribir, es decir, que los reviews la verdad es que me ayudan mucho a continuar y a tener empujones para seguir con la historia.**

**¡Gracias por todo y hasta otra!**


End file.
